Prelude To True Love
by TL22
Summary: Pacey and Dawson have an encounter with someone who will be very important to them later in life.


**BEFORE SOUL MATES**

**PART ONE**

Seven year old Dawson was unhappy. His mother was taking him along to visit a friend of hers who had just moved back to Capeside. Normally he would not have minded, but his mother's friend had a girl his age and He was supposed to play with her. UGH!

Pacey had come over to play, but his mother sent him away. His day was ruined. Instead of running around playing cowboys and Indians with Pacey; he now was going to have to talk and act nice around a girl.

An hour later his mother arrived at the house where her friend lived. A tall brunette came running out of the house and hugged his mother. Dawson was determined to stay in the car. He was here. But why should he have to get out.

"Dawson, Dawson, come stop sulking and get out of the car."

Dawson rarely disobeyed his parents, but this was different. They were forcing him to be with a girl. So he gripped the seat belt firmly in his little hands. If his mother wanted him out she was going to have to pull him out. "No"

Gail Leery opened the car door. "Okay let's go Dawson. This is not like you."

"No" Dawson looked up at his mother. Determination flowed though his veins. His father had always told him to stand up for himself He gripped the seatbelt with all his might; then he glared at his mother.

"Dawson you are being ridiculous. Let go of the seatbelt."

"No"

Gail was getting tired of her truculent son. She took his little hand into hers and started to pry it off of the seatbelt. Dawson was not going to give. But he was not strong enough and felt his grip slipping away. So he did what he did best. He started screaming at the top of his lungs. Dawson stops it this minute and she tugged harder."

"No, no, no you're hurting me. Leave me alone."

"Dawson they have cookies and ice cream in the house for you and little Josephine."

"No, no I don't want to play with a stupid girl."

Gail had never stuck her son, but she was getting real close to it. She turned to her friend. I am so sorry. I apologize for my son."

"Don't worry about it Gail."

Gail Leery suddenly had an idea. "Alright Dawson you stay here and we will just eat all the ice cream ourselves and leave nothing for you."

As tempting as the ice cream was; he wasn't going in.

Gail shrugged her shoulders. Alright stay in the car." She turned and walked away with her friend.

Time had passed and no one came out to see him. It was as if he was forgotten. Dawson squirmed in his seat. A Fleeting thought passed through his mind. He really wanted that ice cream, but no the thought of being nice to a girl was not an acceptable compromise.

Suddenly he was startled by the appearance of the hated girl .She had on a pair of dirty jeans and was barefoot. She stared at him for a few minutes then offered him a bowl of ice cream. "My name is Joey."

In a fit of temper he swept the bowl of ice cream aside.

The girl looked at him. You're stupid. If you didn't want it you should have given it to me."

"No, leave me alone and go away."

"You're an idiot." And Joey turned and started to walk away.

No girl was going to call him an idiot. "Who are you calling an idiot; you idiot."

Joey whirled around. "You. I am calling you an Idiot. What are you going to do about it?"

That was the last straw for Dawson. He leapt out of the car and ran toward her stopping right in front of her. "Take it back or you're going to be sorry."

Joey coolly looked at the unfriendly boy. "No."

"You'd better take it back or else."

"No."

Dawson lunged at the smirking girl he was going to teach her a lesson. Before he knew it she was sitting on top of him pinning his arms. Dawson squirmed with all his strength but he could not dislodge the hated girl. Finally Joey grew tired of holding Dawson down so she let him up and started walking away.

Dawson was humiliated. He'd show her. With a might bellow from deep down in his lungs he charged her retreating form. The next thing he knew he was on the ground with blood streaming from his nose. She had punched him. With a scream he jumped up and started running toward the house. "Mommy, mommy."

Joey watched the running boy. She sighed. All she wanted to do was play cowboys and Indians with him.

**PART TWO**

Pacey Witter was very disappointed. He could not play with his friend Dawson. He sat on the front steps of his house sulking. His mother walked down and kissed him. She was off to work at the yacht club. "What is the matter honey?"

"Dawson had to go someplace. I have no one to play with."

"I'm sorry honey, Isn't there anyone else you could play with?"

"No he's the only one around."

His mother felt sorry for him. It was a beautiful day. Her son didn't need to be inside watching TV. Suddenly an idea came to her. There were several young children at the yacht club. Mostly the children of the owners of the transient Yachts. "Come on Pacey come to work with me."

His mother grasped his little hand and they walked to her job at the Yacht club. She worked at the fueling station on the docks so she got to know just about everyone who came through there.

There was a small park with a play area for the children of the transient boats and also for the children of the permanent residents of the marina. Mrs. Witter took Pacey over to the play area were several children were involved in various activities." Pacey stay inside the fence and have a good time."

Pacey looked up at his mother and nodded yes. He then scanned the area. There were a mixture of boys and girls; most of them about his age or close to it. He recognized a couple of the boys from school. He was about to join in their game when he noticed a little girl sitting off by her self. Her dress was covered with dirt and one of the ribbons in her hair was dangling loosely. The fact that she was in a dress made her stand out from everyone. Pacey shrugged and continued on to join the others. Suddenly he heard "Leave me alone." He turned and spotted a boy pushing her down. It was Matt Caulfield. He knew Matt as a bully from school.

Pacey turned and walked over to the crying girl. She looked up when he approached. Her honey blonde hair was in pigtails or at least one pig tail and the other one was unraveled. He looked at her dirty tear stained face. Suddenly she spoke to him. "Are you going to hurt me?"

Why would he hurt her? "No" he said gently. "Why are they picking on you?"

She quietly studied him and then in a rush of words. Because my father on two brothers are gone on a fishing trip. My mother is running and errand and she makes me wear a dress with ribbons in my hair."

Pacey looked around. She was right. In the rough and tumble world children's play in Capeside everyone wore Jeans. Even the girls. Suddenly he noticed fear in her sea gray eyes. Pacey turned and Mattt Caulfield had returned.

"Hey Witter, what are you doing hanging around with this loser?"

"I'm not a loser." She said defiantly.

"Yes you are. You're all girly and everything." And Matt made a move to push her down again.

Pacey stepped in front of the frightened blonde. "Leave her alone Matt."

"Come on Witter; get out of the way." Then Matt tried to push past Pacey to get to the frightened girl.

"No Matt." And Pacey pushed back.

"I'm warning you Witter and Caulfield took a swing a Pacey; which Pacey sidestepped but the punch caught the young girl in the ribs.

Pacey did not like that she was crying again. So with all his might he grabbed Matt Caulfield and got him into a head lock and forced him to the ground. After a small tussle Pacey had landed a couple of good punches to the face and he was now sitting on Matt Caulfield's chest. "You leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you."

He looked up at the young girl. "You want to punch him while I have a hold of him?"

She drew back in horror. "No"

Pacey shook his head and let Matt up. "Leave her alone Matt."

"Witter you will sorry for this." And Matt ran past his former playmates who were staring at the whole confrontation.

Pacey took her hand and led her to a bench. "Look I'll sit here with you until your mother comes."

She was still holding Pacey's hand when she spoke to him, which made him uncomfortable. She was a girl after all. "What is your name?"

"Pacey and what is your name?"

"I have never heard the name Pacey before. My name is Andrea."

Pacery shrugged. "I am the only person I know who has the name. Where are you from?"

"Rhode Island. My family owns that boat." Then Andrea pointed to a large sailing yacht.

Pacey noticed she was still holding his hand.

"Andrea. Andrea where are you.?"

Pacey followed the sound of the voice and he saw an older woman about his mothers age scanning the play area. "That's my mother. I am going to have to go."

"The older lady spotted her daughter and quickly walked over to her. "Andrea what in the world have you been doing. You're filthy. I have taught you to act like a young lady and not be a vagabond. She grabbed her daughters arm and started leading her away.

Andrea broke free from her grasp and ran back to Pacey. "Thank you. My friends call me Andie. She then to his horror kissed him on the cheek and ran back to her mother.

Pacey watched mother and daughter walk down the dock to their yacht. If anyone asked him he would say the girl snuck kissed him. Pacey put his hand on his cheek where Andie had kissed him. It felt good. Secretly he liked the kiss.


End file.
